Seed Unit
The Seed Unit is a trio of Time Patrollers lead by Saiyan Time Patroller Captain Moheloya that Polices and protects the Mushroom Desert District in the northeastern portion of Conton City in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. Biography Background The Seed Unit is a group of three Time Patrollers assigned to protect the Mushroom Desert area of Conton City which by Age 852 had become a haven for criminal activity perpetrated by the Nutz Gang an extortion ring made up of disillusioned Time Patrollers who had claimed the area as their territory and strong arming other weaker Time Patrollers to pay Zeni for protection threatening violence to anyone who refused to pay. Xenoverse 2 ;Deputizing the Future Warrior However, the Nutz Gang were made up of experienced Time Patrollers many of whom had been recruited during the Rift in Time crisis that had plagued Toki Toki City before its destruction by the Dragon which lead to the construction of Conton City. Even the gangs low level grunts were too much for the Seed Unit. However upon meeting Old Kai's star pupil the Future Warrior and sensing their power, unit Captain Monheloya asks for them to face him and his subordinates in 3-on-1 battle. After Future Warrior defeated all three by themselves, Moheloya requests they assist the Seed Unit in taking down the Nutz Gang effectively deputizing them to act on the Seed Unit's behalf he believes they are strong enough to defeat the gang members without the Seed Unit's assistance. ;Future Warrior Vs. The Nutz Gang The Future Warrior first confronts three low level members whom they defeat causing the grunts to inform their superior and the Nutz Gang bosses' right-hand woman. She later challenges the Future Warrior to make an example out of them but is defeated though states their boss will not be defeated so easily as he is the strongest member of the Nutz Gang. The Seed Unit support the Future Warrior providing them with information and encouragement. Eventually the Warrior confronts the boss of the Nutz Gang a male Majin whom the Future Warrior manages to defeat. Impressed and inspired by the Future Warrior's strength, the leader agrees that the Nutz Gang will stop their criminal activities and return to their Time Patrol duties. The Seed Unit thank the Future Warrior for their assistance in defeating the Nutz Gang and convincing them to return to being productive members of the Time Patrol. Members *'Moheloya' (refers to himself as Monjeloya) - The Captain of the Seed Unit is a male Saiyan with reddish purple hair who wears Glasses (Gohan), as well as the upper and lower body portions of the Battle Suit (Time Patroller) issued to male Saiyan Time Patrollers, along with the Battle Suit (Nappa) gauntlets and boots. His skills include Genocide Breaker, Finish Breaker, Consecutive Energy Blast, Super Back Jump, and Final Flash. *'Seino' - A female Majin Time Patroller with cream colored skin who wears the Upper Body portion of Qipao (Demon) , the lower body portion of Battle Suit (Raditz), black fingerless gloves, and Yamcha's Sword accessory. Her skills include Light Grenade, Evil Eyes, Super Explosive Wave, Special Beam Cannon, and oddly Namek Finger despite not being a Namekian (as Namek Finger is normally only equipable by Namekians in Xenoverse 2). *'Saizer' - A male Earthling with short spiky green hair and red eyes who wears Vegeta's Training Suit top, Pan's Clothes pants (minus the chain), red wrist bands, and General Blue Costume boots. His skills include Meteor Blow, Critical Upper, Super Dragon Flight, Energy Field, and Meteor Burst. Site Navigation Category:Police Category:Factions Category:Time Patrol Category:Video Game only Characters